


Countdown

by cosplayingfreak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kids, Monsters, People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosplayingfreak/pseuds/cosplayingfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little short story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

“10.”

Of everything they’ve done, this was the hardest. There was a loud crash from behind them, the youngest turned, weapon raised. He was lost.

“9.”

They kept their eyes trained forward, refusing to allow them to wander. This was all that kept them safe. The blood was everywhere, their fallen friends and family. They still refused to turn around.

“8.”

Time was running out. The monsters tried with all the could to get them to turn and see the gnarled faces and gruesome claws of their tangible forms. Their minds starts to call out to the humans they came from, screeching, “LOOK AT ME,” they catch a few more off guard. They’re gone too.

“7.”

Just ten left, ten simple humans and then it’s over. They just need to see their monsters before time is out. The monsters, they are the creations of humanity. Why are they so scared of their own creations, of their own children?!

“6.”

The little kid, it’s singing. The noises are relaxing the humans surrounding and protecting it. The monsters grow silent, they start to creep closer to the simple humans.

“5.”

A human shivers and turns around. She’s the loudest by far, screaming and carrying on, but eventually, she too is lost to the others.

“4.”

One of the humans burst into tears, mourning the loss of its brethren. 

“3.”

There are only five left. they have to be destroyed before the time is up, or they win. Two more get lost to the other humans, they made the mistake of trying to reason with the monsters.

“2.”

The humans start to grow confident. The three have protected the small one through almost all of it. The child lies down, growing tired. Another human was lost.

“1.”

A monster caught one of the humans glancing and devoured it. the other stares straight at the child, the final human protecting the little one.

“0.”

The human smiles and leans down to awaken the child and gets torn apart in the process. The little child removed the blanket and shows a full row of fangs stretching its little mouth as far as it can. It clambers towards the leader of the monsters, occasionally tripping over it’s tail and oversized, clawed feet. It latches onto the leader with it’s sharp, bone-like claws. The monsters have taken over.


End file.
